This is a basic research program aimed at understanding the mechanisms of normal and abnormal growth and development. The disciplinary orientation is primarily molecular biology and cell biology. The projects within the program are: (1) studies of membrane structure, function and biosynthesis; (2) regulation of macromolecular biosynthesis, particularly DNA and protein synthesis; (3) study of events during the cell division cycle, and (4) tumor virology.